The present invention relates generally to luggage handles and more particularly to an inexpensive molded handle assembly comprised of handle halves which are adapted to be releasably secured by novel locking means to provide a combination bag or luggage locking and carrying assembly.
Conventional luggage typically employs either one or two pivotally mounted handles each of which are swingably secured to adjacent sidewalls of the luggage piece by pivot links provided on the sidewalls of the luggage piece.
The disadvantages of such mountings reside in the fact that the first link must be securely joined to the sidewalls of the luggage and must be of sufficient strength to prevent breakage due to the rough handling typically encountered in the normal use of the luggage.